Cómo conquistar a Kurogane
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: non Aquí la pesadilla humana xD volví con otro fic...extraño o0o son minifics xD espero que les gusten n.n ah!se lo dedico a Gravity Girl,Blu3 Fay,Shia chan kawaii, Mia Rie, y a todooos!Reviews Onegaii!n3n ..Último Capítulo.. x
1. Paso 1: Conociéndolo

**Hyuuuuuuuuuuu volví con un nuevo y extraño fic...wenuh,se lo dedico a todos xD n.n gracias por su apoyo y prometo continuar pronto mi otro fic...lo siento,cerebro seco o.oU etto...eh...wenuh...este lo escribí diferente, en pedazos está narrado por Fay...o Fye...o como se escriba xD y en otros por Kurorin...y en otros por sho o0o xD**

**Bien,aquí está n.n**

* * *

"Cómo conquistar a Kurogane"

Paso 1: Conociéndolo

Hace no mucho que me fui de mi país, Celes...y ahora, me encuentro aquí, frente a la bruja dimensional, y junto con otras 3 personas, un pequeño y lindo niño de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, llamado Syaoran, junto con su...amiga? una chica de color de cabello parecido al de él, llamada Sakura, y finalmente, la persona que me fascinó desde que la vi por primera vez, perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos rojos, un atractivo espadachín con el nombre de Kurogane...

Cada uno desea algo diferente, y desde ahora...viajaremos juntos para juntar las plumas de Sakura, y para mi fortuna, Kurogane también irá con nosotros, y mi pequeña aliada, Mokona.

Es divertido ponerle sobrenombres a Kurorin...sobre todo por cómo se enoja, la verdad, en estos momentos no sé mucho de él, sólo que proviene de Japón, que lo que quiere es volver a su país, que es muy bueno con las espadas...y lamentablemente, es muy frío ;o; no es justo!!!entonces...cómo lograré conocerlo mejor? Ah!!!pues de eso me encargaré!!!

Y esta es una oportunidad, todos se han quedado dormidos...y creo que es buen momento para entablar una conversación agradable con él!!!

-H-hola Kuropi...-me acerco de puntitas a donde está sentado.

-Ya te dije que no me pongas esos estúpidos sobrenombres!!!

Le sonrío como siempre lo hago, parece que lo hice enojar más...u/////ú

-Perdón...sólo quería conocerte mejor...y como veo que no te interesa...me iré a dormir, que descanses Kuro-sama!!!-y me vi en la obligación de volver a mi lugar...y dormirme xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_Conocerme mejor...? Bah!...qué quiso decir con eso...?_-Intento acomodarme y olvidarme de las estupideces de ese mago...pero...sigo pensando...qué quiso decir con eso? Probablemente..sólo jugaba, sí, eso...sólo jugaba...

Bajo la mirada, cerrando los ojos, será mejor dormir, y evitar a Fye...o como se llame, no sé lo que pueda pasar mañana, ni me interesa saberlo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos de sol, todavía muy tenues comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, iluminando la sombría habitación, Kurogane abrió un ojo, topándose con la "carita" dormida de Fye, le restó importancia.

Cuando finalmente todos despertaron, estaban muy adoloridos pues el lugar resultaba bastante incómodo, pero la única persona que despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era Fye, no como siempre lo hacía, era diferente, una sonrisa como de satisfacción, y completa alegría...la razón? Había soñado con cierta persona...que parecía no tener intención de querer conocerlo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n nos vemos después!!!beshos!!!n.n**


	2. Paso 2: Molestarlo hasta que me toque xD

**HYUUUUUUU non aquí otro capítulo n.n espero que les guste,se lo dedico especialmente a Girl-Potter n.n gracias por tu review linda n0n y trmb a Karito-chan,prometo escribir algo mejor para la próxima vez u///ú y se me olvidó el disclaimer xD wenuh...Tsubasa es de CLAMP xD**

**Aquí está la cosa xD**

* * *

Paso 2: Molestarlo hasta que me toque xD

Pasé una noche muy buena, soñé con él!!!Fue algo muy lindo, y aprovechando que el piso era liso, mientas todos dormían "plácidamente" yo rodé lentamente hacia Kurogane, hasta quedar algo cerca de él, la verdad, creo que es una persona linda, pero que le cuenta mostrar sus sentimientos, y me gustaría saber más, pero no me quiere decir, pero hoy, en el desayuno, aprendí algo nuevo: no le gustan los dulces...NO ES TIERNOOOOO??!!!

Y me ah llegado otra idea a la cabeza, como suele enojarse muy rápido, lo molestaré hasta que pueda sentir sus manos, aunque sea sobre mi cuello y ahorcándome, no importa si me hace daño, lo importante es poder sentir su piel...ante este pensamiento no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco xD

Es hora de poner manos a la obra!!!Así que me acerco un poco a él, está sentado, con los brazos cruzados y su espalda recargada en la pared, sus ojos cerrados, y pues...lamentablemente cara de enfado.

-Kuropon!!!!Qué coincidencia, no? Jamás pensé que estarías aquí- estaba fingiendo una voz de sorpresa, pero creo que soy algo obvio.

-Hm

-Nee…!!! Pero qué malo eres!!!por qué no me prestas atención?!Kurorin malo!!!òó- Hasta ahora, todo iba bien, me hice el enojado y me senté a su lado, y le di la espalda.

-Cállate, y no me pongas apodos, quieres?-Su mirada fue fulminante, y supe que era el momento adecuado para comenzar a molestarlo acercando mi mano a la suya, entonces vino lo que quería, se puso de pie, totalmente sonrojado y enfurecido, me aprisionó a la pared, y me miró con su "mirada fulminante" ...

-Vuelves a hacer algo así, y te juro que te mato!!!!

-P-pero...

Se fue, bueno...no me tocó ni nada, pero pude sentirlo muy cerca de mi!!!eso fue emocionante, y creo que por hoy ah sido suficiente, y este día me dio otra lección...hazlo enojar de nuevo, probablemente te aprisione de nuevo, y...podría besarlo!!!Lo sé...creo que imagino demasiado...uu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Realmente no comprendo qué pasa con ese tipo...pero hasta cierto punto...creo que finjo un poco con él...a pesar de los estúpidos apodos, tenerlo cerca, a veces me hace sentir escalofríos, me siento mal por gritarle, pero no tengo otra opción, cuando acercó su mano a la mía, sentí algo muy extraño, y de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que me pasa...quiero restarle importancia...como a todo, pero no puedo, y también...quisiera decirle que...

-Ah...estás ahí...lo siento...-Era él...creo que lo hice sentir mal, pero por ahora, no pienso mostrarme menos duro con ese mago, podría ser sólo un juego...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambos estaban confundidos, Fye apoyó su espalda en la pared de afuera de la habitación, y se dejó caer lentamente, Kurogane sólo se quedó viendo por la ventana...

-Kurorin...creo que cometí el peor de mi vida...-Fye bajó la mirada y cubrió su rostro con sus blancas manos.

* * *

**Bueh...es todo,espero que les haya gustado,nos vemos en la próxima n.n (te kero Fye!!!Kurorin te hará caso xD así que mantén las esperanzas n0n xDDDD)**

**Shauuuuuuuu!!!besos!!!**


	3. Paso 3: Dejarlo solo

**TOT!!!Perdón!!!ciertoh...este capítulo no se entiende...así que lo modifiqué u.ú espero que ahora todo quede más claroh ;o; ...Tsubasa no es mío...es de las CLAMP o0o y aquí ta la cosah:**

* * *

Paso 3: Dejarlo solo

_Ambos estaban confundidos, Fye apoyó su espalda en la pared de afuera de la habitación, y se dejó caer lentamente, Kurogane sólo se quedó viendo por la ventana..._

_-Kurorin...creo que cometí el peor de mi vida...-Fye bajó la mirada y cubrió su rostro con sus blancas manos..._

Kurogane se sintió algo inquieto, sabía que había hecho algo mal, un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad de apoderó de él, estaba algo confundido, tenía que tomar la decisión correcta, no deseaba arruinarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Puu!!!qué tienes Fye?- la vocecita de Mokona se acercó a mi, y se abalanzó a mis brazos, y puso sus manitas en mi rostro, la vi preocupada, así que me vi en la obligación de sonreír, por un momento me sentí estúpido, pero nadie tiene que preocuparse por mis problemas...por que yo fui quien comenzó con esto, creo que si alguien sufre, seré yo, nadie más.

-No pasa nada Mokona, en serio-La abracé con fuerza, y tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Fye-san, Kurogane-san...la cena está lista!!!!-Gritó Syaoran desde el comedor...

-Mokona, diles que no tengo hambre, por favor, prefiero irme a dormir.

-Demo...está bien, lo haré por ti Fye...-Mokona se fue cabizbaja hasta donde estaban Sakura y Syaoran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokona apareció en la cocina con una expresión de total tristeza...

-Moko-chan...qué pasa?-Sakura extendió sus brazos para recibir a Mokona.

-Es que...Fye está triste...

-Eh?

-No sé por qué...

-No te preocupes...yo hablaré con él en cuanto terminemos de cenar, de acuerdo? Y Kurogane-san?-Syaoran hacía lo posible por alzar los ánimos de las chicas.

-Mmm...creo que tampoco quiere cenar-Mokona se sentó, ahora con una gran sonrisa, y dispuesta a cenar todo lo que fuera posible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fye permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo. Kurogane estaba del otro lado de la pared, oía como la respiración de Fye comenzaba a entrecortarse por el llanto, entonces salió, encontrándose con el mago todavía sentado en el suelo...

-Yo...-Kurogane estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que pedía disculpas, no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo.

-¿Hm?-Fye alzó la mirada, y se encontró con el rostro apenado del japonés, inmediatamente, pasó las mangas de su suéter por sus ojos, y nuevamente, con todo el dolor de su corazón, intento sonreír.

-No hace falta que lo hagas...sólo te quería pedir disculpas...y...eso es todo...-Kurogane se dio la vuelta, lo único que quería era volver a la habitación y dormir...tal vez se tratara de una pesadilla.

-Espera...-Fye detuvo a Kurogane, lo miró fijamente, Kurogane sintió como los ojos azules de Fye se clavaban en su mirada-dime...por qué me haces esto...?

El ninja logró sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No pudo evitar jalar con cierta brusquedad a Fye, lo apegó a su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza, y con una voz extrañamente suave, calmada y melancólica, por fin habló...

-L-lo siento...pero creo que eso es imposible...

Fye se quedó con los ojos como platos, viendo como Kurogane entraba a la habitación, su corazón estaba destrozado, y escuchó la voz de los niños y Mokona acercarse, corrió al baño, y ahí se encerró, sin saber cómo o por qué...rompió una botella, tomó un pedazo de vidrio, y con un gran temblor en su mano, puso el vidrio en su vena, lo deslizó lentamente, un profundo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, después, aquel líquido rojo y caliente fluyó de esa herida...

-Lo siento mucho...-Fye se recargó del lavamanos, completamente derrotado, estuvo la mayor parte de la noche llorando, y curando la herida que se había hecho, ya entrada la noche, se fue a dormir, con una torturante sonrisa fingida...

* * *

**El caso es que Fye está muy triste...y se corta las venas...wenuh..sólo 1 o0o ;o; y creo que tmb me faltó otra cosita...separar los tiempos cuando los personajes narran...hay...TOT!!!ya me hice bolas X3 no puede seeeeeeer!!!bueh...espero que este esté más entendible ;o; **

** Wenuh,cuídense!!!besos!!!KUROXFYE FOREVER!!!!X3**


	4. Paso 4: Tomar su mano

**Hyuuuuuu volvíh n0n con un capítulo...¿kawaii?se toman de sus manos!!!eso me encanta n///n nee...díganme por favor que ellos 2 se aman y que son completamente homo y que nunca jamás estaría con una mujer y que Kuro no siente nada por tomoyo y Fye no siente nada por la orejas de perro!!!!-depresión- ;x; necesito que me lo digan X3 wenuh...ya basta de cosas extrañas...y...Tsubasa nu es míoh,lamentablemente uú **

**Agradecimientos-insertar fondo rosa con estrellitas- neko-no-saint, muchas gracias por tu review n0n, neon-san, gracias a ti tmb por el comentario...sólo no mates a Kuropuu!!!!;x; si no Fye se quedará solitoh X3 Girl-Potter...espero que ya le hayas entendido al cap. anterior...yo tmb me hice bolas xD Etsuyah Kitazawa...te cortabas?POR QUÉ NO ME INVITASTEEEE??!!;x; amo la sangre...-masoquita- o¬o xD y por último Karen Tsukamoto,no estarán bailando...pero Fye ya va en el paso 4...eso es wenuh n0n y ya falta poco para el bexituuuuu :3 -emoción-**

**Bien...aquí está el fic-chan xD**

* * *

Paso 4: Tomar su mano

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que hice esa "estupidez"...definitivamente no me salvé de los regaños y de las lágrimas de Sakura y Mokona, todavía tengo que llevar vendajes en mi muñeca, todavía duele.

Estamos en otro mundo, muy distinto al otro, tiene mucho agua, y hace un poco de calor, creo que le llaman playa o0o

-Fye-san...no quiere desayunar hoy?-Sakura llegó de la nada a mi cuarto, con una gran sonrisa- Syaoran-kun, Moko-chan y Kurogane-san ya están desayunando...no vienes?

-Eh...sí, en un momento voy...-me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude, en verdad tenía hambre.

En cuanto llegué al comedor, Mokona me dio los buenos días, Syaoran...tenía la boca llena y sólo se limitó a sonreír un poco, y Kuropon...me miró y continúo con lo suyo, en ese momento vi que Sakura y Mokona se miraban, y después me miraron a mi, me sentí extraño, ambas me veían con cara de tristeza, tenía que decir algo.

-B-buenos días!!!!-me senté y exactamente, me tocó al lado de Kurogane.

-Hime...el día de hoy comenzará la feria...no quiere ir?

-CLARO!!!sería genial!!!-Sakura gritó emocionada.

-Puu!!!Mokona también quiere ir!!!

-y ustedes?

-A mi no me gustan esas cosas -////-U

-Yo me lastimé el pie en la mañana... U –en estas situaciones, en necesario mentir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atardeció, Sakura se emocionó demasiado al saber de la "feria", y salió corriendo junto con Syaoran..y la maldita bola blanca, dejándome junto con ese mago...lo noté nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

-Nee...Kurorin...vamos a la playa...yo...nunca eh ido...-Fye bajó la mirada apenado.

-Eh?

-No...nada, nada...olvídalo!!!-y se fue muy rápido, logré verlo a través de la ventana, caminando felizmente por la arena, dando pequeños saltitos, al parecer eso lo hacía feliz...y me vi tentado a ir con él...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fye continuaba con su paseo solitario por la playa, se quitó los zapatos, y comenzó a sentir cosquillas por los finos granitos de arena en contacto con sus pies, de repente escuchó unos pasos atrás de él, era Kurogane...

-H-hola...qué haces aquí?-Seguía caminando, alzando un poco de arena con los pies, y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues...no me quería quedar solo en ese maldito horno, necesitaba algo de aire fresco...

El mago, lentamente, acercó su mano a la de Kurogane, entrelazó sus dedos con los del ninja, y en seguida de apartó, esa reacción se estaba volviendo frecuente, hacía algo, se sonrojaba mucho, pedía disculpas y salía huyendo, sólo que esta vez, le japonés intentando detenerlo, lo tomó por la muñeca lastimada, provocando un gesto de dolor por parte de Fye.

-Perdón...yo no te quería hacer daño...-Kurogane se preocupó por la cara que había puesto Fye.

-No te preocupes...estoy bien...

-Y...podemos seguir así...?-Kurogane tomó su mano, e hizo lo mismo que el rubio había hecho anteriormente, se miraron un segundo, y ambos sonrieron...

Ya se habían alejado mucho de la "casa", pero no importaba, podían volver, tomados de la mano..

* * *

**Es todoh ;x; espero que les haya gustado,un besote a todos lo que lean!!!y a lo que no...pues tmb xD cuídense y nos vemooooos!!!n3n**


	5. Paso 5: Abrazándolo

**T-T Hyuuuuuuu -sigue en depresión-wenuh...aquí les traigo el otro capítulo...en verdad...odio a tomoyo..y no me importa lo que me digan xD pero por su culpa sufrí un ataque de histeria en la escuela u.ú y tiré mis dibujos TOT wenuh...eso no importa nadah xD omg...x.xU ya casi se acaba el fic...creo que el siguiente capítulo (que todavía no termino xD) es el último T-T cruel!!!xDDD bien...Tsubasa no es mío (tomoyo y la orejas de perro ya estarían 3 metros bajo tierra...tmb souma u.ú) es de las CLAMP n.n**

**Dedicado a: Girl-Potter,Karen Tsukamoto,Shia-Chan Kawaii,y a karo-andromeda n.n gracias por su apoyo...y aunque no sé si a mi sensei lea mi fic (espero que no X3) tmb se lo dedico n.n y ya sabes...viva Maiko xDDD **

**Aquí tah la cosah:**

* * *

Paso 5: Abrazándolo

Realmente me encontraba feliz...podría ser que Kuropuu no quisiera llegar a algo más...pero ese detalle de tomar mi mano, me hizo casi saltar de felicidad...YAY!!!lo sabía, cuando Kuropi se lo propone es muuuuy tierno n///n desde que lo conocí...ha sido uno de los mejores días que eh pasado a su lado. Pero también debo admitir que sí me lastimó cuando tomó mi muñeca, y lamentablemente, cuando llegamos, tuvimos que separarnos por que los chicos ya estaban ahí...

-Hola Fye-san, Kurogane-san...miren lo que les compramos!!!!-Syaoran un poco nervioso extendió su mano con una adorable bolsita con dulces...lo que la hacía más linda era que Mokona había dibujado un perrito negro con ojos rojos!!!y a Kurogane le dieron una...¿Funda? para su katana...en verdad no sé nada de espadas u.ú

-Fye, te gustó el dibujito que le puse?- Mokona, como de costumbre, saltó a mis brazos.

-Claro!!!muchas gracias...y a todo esto, cómo les fue?-Estaba algo cansado, nos alejamos bastante de "casa" y estuvimos caminando como 1 hora ;///;

-Fue muy divertido, verdad Syaoran-kun?- Sakura se colgó del brazo del chico, y se quedaron largo rato contándome que les había pasado, pero Kurowan-wan simplemente se fue a su habitación, cuando por fin Sakura guardó silencio, fui a revisar mi muñeca.

-Cielos...todavía no sana del todo...-había tenido una pequeña "hemorragia" y volteé hacía todos lados, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

-Déjame ver...fue por mi culpa, verdad?-era Kurogane, tomó mi mano con delicadeza, y revisó la herida, después me miró fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban una gran preocupación.

-N-no...no fue tu culpa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Fye dijo eso, sentí un terrible dolor en el corazón, desde un principio debí saber que el causante de todo fui yo...y encima, lastimé su mano, en ese momento bajó la mirada, y noté que nuevamente estaba llorando.

-Pero...por qué te pones así...?-Tomé su barbilla, y lo obligué a que me mirara, estaba algo sonrojado, y sí...una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Kuropon...yo...siento tanto lo que ah pasado, no es mi intención incomodarte o hacerte enojar...perdóname...

-No necesitas disculparte...-en ese momento me vi demasiado tentado, su rostro se veía tan inocente, acaricié su mejilla con suavidad- la persona que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por hacerte tanto daño...

En ese momento se abalanzó a mis brazos, jamás pensé que fuera tan delgado, lo estreché entre mis brazos, lo apegué más a mi, era una sensación totalmente agradable, rodeé su cintura, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

-Fye...yo no me di cuenta, hasta ahora...de lo mucho que...-me puse demasiado nervioso, no podía continuar hablando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fye sólo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, creyó comprender lo que el ninja intentaba decirle. Ahora el rubio rodeaba el cuello de Kurogane con sus brazos, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, Kuropon acariciaba el cabello de Fye, sentirlo cerca lo hacía sentir mejor, nunca había sentido eso, nunca había amado tanto a alguien...

* * *

**o.ò xDDD creo que tmb está medio confunsoh ;x; jojojo...si no le entienden..me dicen y sho haré todo lo posible por que esté entendible n0n y...otra cosa...necesito...UN FIC DE IONXRADUUUUU!!!;o; alguien conoce Trinity Blood y me haría un fic de ellos?xD lo sé...es musho pedir u.u perdón...wenuh...ya me despidoh,cuídense,un besote y grax por leer!!!n3n Hyuuuuu Hyuuuuuu!!!**


	6. Paso 6: Besándolo

**-Muere de un ataque de histeria después de ver el capítulo 32 y después de lo de Piffle- x0xU X3 TENGO TRAUMAS!!!;x; (en serio..las odio cada vez más u.ú) T-T necesito ayuda y de ser posible un club anti hetero de Tsubasa xD (sólo Saku-chan y Syaoran,me caen bien .)**

**Bien..este es el último capítulo ;x; gracias a los que la estuvieron leyendo desde el principio hasta el...final xD ehm...lo del final con letras inclinaditas xD lo dice Kuropuu n3n (kawaii desu o¬o) etto...pues ya saben,está dedicado a Girl Potter, a Shia Chan Kawaii, a GRavity Girl,MiA Rie(aunque nunca lo leyó xD pero la admirou mucho n0n)Set-Yam,Karen Tsukamoto,Etsuyah Kitazawa,neon-san,neko-no-saint,Lady Yunie,y Karo-Andromeda n.n un besote a todos!!!n3n gracias por su apoyo-llora de felicidad(y odio hacia ciertas zorritas xD) ejem...wenuh..aquí está el último capítulo..el de Yume no Owari...lo actualizaré después...todavía tengo la mente seca xD**

**o0o...**

* * *

Paso 6: Besándolo

Hasta ese momento, mi corazón jamás había latido tan rápido, sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, me llevó hasta adentro de la habitación, y me sentó en la cama, cerró la puerta y volvió a mi lado.

-Bien, Fye...creo que necesitamos hablar...

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, y le sonreí lo más tierno que pude, temía que me dijera nuevamente que lo de nosotros era imposible.

-D-dime Kuropuu...de qué quieres hablar?

-Pues...yo...

Me estaba muriendo de ganas por saber que me quería decir, pero preferí no presionarlo, lo vi demasiado nervioso...

-Kuropi...si crees que todavía no es tiempo de decírmelo, no te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-P-pero necesito decírtelo ya...bueno...yo...me di cuenta desde hace mucho...que...me...enamoré de ti...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lentamente, Kurogane se acercó al rostro de Fye, acariciando la mejilla del mago, ambos lograron sentir la respiración del otro muy cerca, los labios de Kurogane rozaban con los de Fye, hasta que por fin, se unieron, con mucha suavidad, la mano que anteriormente estaba en la mejilla del rubio, ahora se deslizaba lentamente por su costado, hasta llegar a su cintura, Fye rodeó el cuello de Kurogane, ahora, el beso que comenzó como lo más dulce del mundo, era apasionado...hasta que el maldito aire les impidió seguir con lo suyo, en ese momento odiaron el oxígeno.

-Kuropon...

-No, déjame esto a mi...-Kurogane nuevamente tomó el control, acostó con delicadeza a Fye sobre la cama. Comenzó besando sus dulces labios, y descendió hasta su cuello, el mago alzó un poco más el lugar donde Kurogane le estaba besando, sentir sus labios besándolo, era para él, lo más perfecto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fye descansaba sobre su pecho, sus dedos, entrelazados, ambos estaban algo cansados, su respiración se regularizaba poco a poco...

-Nee...Kurowan-wan...te gustó?- Fye soltó una risita tímida, y después lo miró, ahí estaba, su ninja, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por supuesto que sí...

-YAY!!!!Qué emoción!!!¿En serio?

-Sí...-Kurogane alzó un poco a Fye, quedando este último a la altura de Kurogane-ahora...quiero que te duermas, creo que mañana tendremos mucho trabajo...

-Demo...no tengo sueño!!!;////;

-Pues...lo siento, pero mejor duérmete!!!!Buenas noches-Kurogane besó su frente y lo acomodó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-B-bueno...descansa Kuropon n.n te quiero!!!...-el mago se quedó pensativo, nunca hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría, nunca hubiera pensado que Kurogane le diría..._Te amo..._

_...¿Qué será ahora de nosotros...?...Todavía nos faltan muchos mundos por recorrer, todavía hay muchos obstáculos que saltar, pero te prometo, que siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, tanto como me has apoyado tú, te agradezco la enorme felicidad que me has dado, agradezco tenerte a mi lado...creo que entre nosotros...ahora sobran las palabras, no necesitamos decirnos una y otra vez un te amo, con una simple mirada podemos decirnos eso y tantas cosas que a veces resultan difíciles decirlas, con una simple mirada...bastó para que me enamorara de ti._

_Owari..._

* * *

**T-T seh...sha lo terminé n0n espero que les haya gustado,los kero mushooo!!!ya había mandado besitos?xD si no...pues de mando bexitus n3n y nos vemos en el próximo fic yaoi (o Shonen Ai xD) que se me ocurra 0U (planeo hacer uno con una canción de Gackt xD) en fin,gracias de nuevoooooo!!!!**

**BYE BYE NA NO DAAAA!!!KUROXFAY FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!**

**Atte: Jude de Sakuma Flowrigth n3n°**

**Suicide Is Painless...**


End file.
